Happy Birthday to Me
by patricia51
Summary: Bo unwraps her last birthday present. Fill in scene from "It's Your Lucky Fae". Femslash. Bo/Tamsin.


Happy Birthday to Me by patricia51

(Bo unwraps her last birthday present. Fill in scene from "It's Your Lucky Fae". Femslash. Bo/Tamsin.)

I stretched out on my bed, too worn from the day's events to do more than kick off my shoes. My mind wandered but it, along with my eyes kept coming back to my father's gift. That was probably why I didn't hear Tamsin approaching until she was in the doorway of my bedroom.

Looking at her my first thought was to wonder why she was wearing a robe. Robes, particularly knee-length flowered ones really didn't fit her. The second thought was a bit of puzzlement at the strange look on her face. What was up? And why were her hands behind her back?

"I'm bad at birthdays," she admitted, shifting from one bare foot to the other. She brought both hands out from behind her, displaying a single frosted cupcake.

She laughed and I smiled and sat up. "It's from Rosa's. Lauren tried to make a cake but ummm..."

"Oh, so that's what happened in the kitchen. I thought you were night eating again."

Tamsin came to me and presented the cupcake to me. I took it and peeled the paper away to take a bite.

"You were amazing today," I heard her say softly.

I took a bite of the cupcake and it was just as good as I knew it would be. At least one thing had worked out really, really well today. Or should that be really, really good? I savored the sweetness and said so.

"If there is something better than this I have not encountered it."

"Don't be so sure."

Something in her voice made me look up just as I was about to take a second bite. Tamsin undid the sash of her robe and shrugged off her shoulders as it opened. Underneath was a huge red ribbon around her body tied up in a bow. A birthday present bow. All I could do was stare.

"Still feeling lucky?" she asked.

I came to my feet and looked into her eyes. There was something in her eyes, in the look on her face, that slowed my reaction for a moment. Was that a hint of uncertainty? Worry? Even fear? Tamsin the Valkyrie for goodness sake afraid? Of what? Rejection?

We've slept together before, the operative word being "slept". Often enough that just recently I asked her one hung-over fogged morning if we had sex the night before. Actually I didn't have to spell it out I just asked "Did we?" and she answered "no". But it hardly would have been a surprise if we had after all.

When she lets me feed, or invites me to feed or heck initiates the whole thing she doesn't just open her mouth close to mine. She kisses me. Open mouthed of course. I just thought that she was being... friendly? Helpful?

Whom am I kidding? The sexual tension between us ever since she climbed into the bathtub with me has been so strong at times it could have set the room on fire. So why has it taken this long and why am I standing here with a dumb-founded expression on my face?

I reach out and catch the end of the bow in my hand. I slowly wind it around my wrist, pulling her gently towards me. She comes and all that's in her eyes and face now is desire, just as I know it is in mine. She drops her robe, leaving her only tied up in the red material as a gift. My gift. I tug and it all comes untied and falls to the floor leaving Tamsin wearing nothing. Exactly as I want her.

"Happy birthday to me," I say huskily and then I have her in my arms and I'm kissing her. She's me kissing back. And I slowly lower her to the bed and straddle her.

My hands caress her stomach, so firm and taut under my touch. As my hands slid up to cup those gorgeous breasts a little peek down confirms that Tamsin is indeed a genuine blonde. Not that I had any doubts of course; can you even imagine a Valkyrie dyeing her hair? Any and all extraneous thoughts go away. In fact, any thoughts at all, particularly when she tugs my top over my head, spilling my own breasts free and once again proving that I don't wear underwear including bras.

Since I'm already leaning forward now it s pretty easy for her to tug me closer. But just as I think she's about to kiss me again her mouth engulfs my right breast. And it feels so good as she draws it in and yet at the same time lashes my nipple with her tongue.

I have to respond. I grasp each of Tam's hard tips in a forefinger and thumb, tug them and them pull them around and around in tiny but widening circles. She gasps and then moans deep in her throat without releasing her hold on my breast in the slightest. In fact the vibrations transmit through my entire body.

Tamsin proves she is not only a natural blonde but capable of multi-tasking. While she darts back and forth from my right breast to my left and back her hands work between us. Nimble fingers unfasten my slacks and push them down my hips, which I raise up to allow.

What I didn't think of was when I lifted myself up I held on to Tamsin's nipples and the motion of my rising pulled on them. Hard. Which explained most likely why she bit down on mine. Fair is fair I suppose. It didn't hurt. Much anyway. Just the right amount in fact, enough to make me fall against her and kick wildly. With her assistance I manage to get my slacks off. Then, just as I was going to throw myself on her and go wild something happened. Something I can't explain. And instead of wild unrestrained Succubus meets Valkyrie mad sex we came together as soft and gently as two lovers who had spent a lifetime together.

My mouth sought hers and captured it but I was captured in return. Touches were feather light, fingers trailing along skin and secret places where a mere fleeting brush was enough to make us both shiver. Our bodies molded together, moving one to the other. Legs intertwined. Thighs slid between thighs and urgent but caring pressure made us both begin to build.

Her hard nipples dueled mine, her breasts mashed against my own smaller orbs. Our bodies became one, one motion each to the other half and instead of exploding wildly as we both reached orgasm we floated away on a sweet cloud shot full of all the colors of the rainbow. And it was so incredibly good.

After we lay beside each other, just my hand touching hers. We talked and the feel of her fingers with mine, the words we said and the feeling that flowed between us were even more intimate than the physical love-making we had just shared. And when I told her that I wouldn't let my father hurt my real family that included her as well. And she knew it.

(The End)

(Lauren is lovely and Dyson is a hottie but something about Tamsin and Bo together just makes me melt. I wish they would end up together but I don't think the show will go that way. But it should! Bo has depended on Lauren and on Dyson but now Tamsin, who may be in love for the first time in all her lives, depends on Bo.)  



End file.
